


【工孝拉郎】如月*桐岛牧生（40）

by haitangxiaoyue



Series: 工孝 [4]
Category: takumi/masataka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitangxiaoyue/pseuds/haitangxiaoyue





	【工孝拉郎】如月*桐岛牧生（40）

如月视角

我大脑现在还没转过弯来  
牧生想……睡我？  
自从疗养院那次之后  
我和牧生一直都没有进一步的举动  
昨天那件事后，我更以为牧生对我没兴趣  
今天，我是在做梦吗？  
脖子上传来细微的疼痛  
牧生舔咬着我的脖颈，用力的吸吮  
他抬起头，满意的点点头  
他想掩盖那些痕迹吧  
我喜欢牧生，我承认  
我想要他想了很久了  
想把他压在身下，想让他哭红了眼求我  
可是现在的情况，似乎颠倒了  
牧生灵巧的手在我的下身作祟  
奈何昨晚，我被那大叔折腾了好几次  
现在根本没有体力做这事  
牧生耐心的抚摸着  
看着他认真的侧脸，我突然痛哭出声  
“牧生，别这样对我。”  
牧生那么温柔，我示弱一下，他不会强迫我的  
果然，他停下了手  
那双波澜不惊的眼睛里看不出情绪  
“别怕。”他低下头伸出舌头舔掉我的眼泪  
我可怜兮兮的看着他，希望他改主意  
“如月。”  
牧生微笑着凑近我的耳边  
下一刻，我如坠冰窟  
“你哭起来的样子真好看。”


End file.
